Unforeseen
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: An AU fic about timelines and consequences of different people's actions. This will be a DBZ/SM crossover. Contains important README in Chapter 4 - added Feb. 6
1. Unforeseen - Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon characters. If I did, I'd be rich!

Author's Notes: Hello minna-chan! I know it's been a while but I needed to take a break from Unexpected Destiny for a bit there. *laughs* I had a few problems with the original story line with this fic and I had to re-work it a bit. I want to say big thanks to Jade-chan, D-chan, Angel-chan and Hikari-chan for previewing this for me and giving me the courage to go forward! It *is* an alternate universe fic, and I just have to say this much, nothing is as it seems. Hope you enjoy it! Again italics denote thoughts.

****

Unforeseen: Chapter 1

The young woman assessed her surroundings with the calm and experience of a professional. Nearby she could sense high levels of power, far stronger than she had ever encountered. With confidence, she knew she could defeat them both easily, but for now, she had to make sure that all possibilities were examined. In her line of work, very little was left up to chance. Chance led to uncertainty, loss of control and in turn, could lead to her death. She smiled grimly. It wouldn't do for her to lose her life. This mission was too important. Entrusted by Setsuna herself, she knew that what she had to do was a matter of life and death. Someone else's death but not her own. She was Setsuna's top warrior, raised since she was a young child to fight. For some unknown reason, she had no memories of her past. _It was probably for the best_, she thought cynically. _If I assumed for a moment that I had a real family, how could I tell them what I do?_ Sensing a lower power level, she knew that what would occur after this would irrevocably change and alter the destiny of the Silver Millennium. That could not be allowed to happen. _Not if I have anything to do about it._ It was time.

***********************************************************

Goku watched in astonishment as this alien, who claimed to be his brother, was attacked by his son. Gohan had delivered the equivalent of a head-butt into Raditzu's chest, and had actually caused a crack to appear in the armour. He had known from the start that his son would probably have inherited some of his own abilities, but never realised that it would emerge as quickly as it did. Up till now, Gohan's ki had been relatively low, alerting Goku to powers that would eventually be developed. Raditzu was stunned by the blow, but immediately recovered. Sensing the levels of Gohan's sudden surge of power diminish, he knew his son was in trouble as he saw Raditzu first appear stunned, then about to deliver a killing shot. Goku merely reacted. He grabbed Raditzu, holding him captive when suddenly a thought occurred to him. Piccolo's new power. If it had hit Raditzu earlier, he would've been destroyed. Looking at Piccolo, he yelled out his instructions. 

***********************************************************

As she approached the group, she had deliberately lowered her ki so they wouldn't sense her presence. It would not do for them to discover her. The killing blow was about to come soon. She had to stop it while she could. 

***********************************************************

Out of nowhere, a young woman appeared and executed a series of hand movements that temporarily stunned both Goku and Raditzu. Moving quickly, she managed to break the two apart, narrowly missing the blast herself. Leaping deftly, before anyone could react, she grabbed Raditzu and transported them some distance away. Piccolo and Goku stared at the young woman in open-mouthed astonishment. She was lovely, truth be told, and even Gohan was staring at her in awe. She had low-levels of ki, barely detectable to them, so how was it that she was able to move so quickly? As she held on to Raditzu, a strange glowing came from her forehead, distracting the three from their thoughts. Suddenly, a white light beamed out from the center of her forehead and onto Raditzu's. Odd as it may have seemed, it appeared to be some form of cleansing light as the glow gently bathed Raditzu. There was no sign of struggle as Raditzu fell to the ground unconscious. She stepped back from his body, her body still showing the remnants of the power she had just used. As she turned around to face them, they could've sworn she looked like an angel. 

"Daddy? Is she an angel?"

"I honestly don't know, Gohan."

Even the Namek appeared taken aback by the events that had just occurred. 

"Angels don't exist," he responded gruffly. 

Breathing a little faster than she was used to, she was surprised at how much energy was drained from her in order to transform Raditzu. As great as her powers were, they weren't enough to completely change the innate character of the person or creature. In a manner of speaking, it was a brainwashing of sorts, temporarily settling down the person, giving the Guardian ample time to figure out what to do. She felt faintly light-headed at the moment, and grew disgusted with herself. She was strong. She couldn't allow something as simple as this to stop her from finishing her task and her mission. The young boy, Gohan, she believed he was called, stared at her with a sort of wonder in his dark eyes. _There was something so unnerving about a child's gaze_, she thought wryly to herself. Squatting down, she bent to pick up Raditzu, astounding the three that were currently staring at her. That this slip of a girl could somehow lift that man up boggled their minds. As her arm muscles strained under the weight of Raditzu, she closed her eyes, and simply vanished.

The two men (and one young boy) stood there blankly, frankly stunned by the girl's sudden appearance, the "disposal" of Raditzu, and her equally impromptu disappearance. Somehow, they couldn't help but feel that she had done something of utmost importance. Piccolo frowned in concentration at where she once stood. He had the strangest feeling that the time lines had been altered.

***********************************************************

As she brought Raditzu back with her to the Time Gates, Setsuna stood there, disapproval radiating from her carriage. Concerned, the young woman deposited her bundle in a space pocket. 

"Setsuna-sama?" She inquired, a look of concern on her normally unemotional face. Setsuna was as close to a mother as she had ever known. 

"Things aren't working out as anticipated," the Guardian of Time said solemnly. 

"What do you mean?"

"Because we have attempted to alter time, as a result, the future is unknown for a brief moment. I didn't actually know for a fact that stopping Goku's death would stop the destruction of the Silver Millennium."

"So I failed my mission," the young woman stated flatly.

"Iie, I failed you."

Her head flew up to meet the sorrowful eyes of the Guardian. 

"You must return. Raditzu will remain here with me. You must stay with the Son family at all times, and make sure the unthinkable doesn't happen. The righting of that wrong must be corrected. The Silver Millenium must exist." 

Silvery strands swirled about the young woman's head before she vanished. 

***********************************************************

"Daddy! Daddy!" 

"Gohan!" 

It hadn't even been 24 hours since his near-death encounter with Raditzu. Presumably, that was the last they would ever see of him. _Kakarotto…_ he thought to himself. _Was that really my name? Am I really an alien? _He stared at his son, and was once again struck by the uncanny resemblance to each other. Gohan bounced back with the resiliency of children. _ How was it that they're able to deal with stuff like that no problem? If I'm alien, how would that affect Gohan?_ As he glanced quickly at Piccolo, he was given an almost imperceptible shake of the Namek's head, indicating that no power surges had been present. Goku breathed a sigh of relief. If what that alien had claimed was true, all he would ever want was a normal life for his son. Since Chi-Chi's passing a few years ago, they had been lost. Gohan had only been two, and he had no idea how to raise a child alone. It had been quite a struggle, but he remembered her wishes for Gohan to be educated. Between him, Krillin, and the rest of the gang, they had attempted to teach the boy as best as they could. However, all they knew was martial arts. Thankfully, Bulma had come to the rescue and continued the boy's education. _Chi-Chi would be so happy if she could see this_, he thought fondly. 

"Isn't it time for studies, Gohan?"

"But Daddy! Mr. Piccolo just took me flying! Can't I learn to fight like you instead of studying?" 

His heart caught in his throat. _How would he tell the boy?_

"Tell you what Gohan. We'll give it a bit more time. If this is what you truly want, we'll train. Now, isn't Bulma waiting for you?"

The young boy's head fell, face slightly downcast at the thought of studying. Remembering the angel from the day before, he had to ask again.

"Will we see the angel again? She was so pretty."

__

That she was. She stirred Goku's emotions in a way that hadn't happened in almost three years. She was breathtaking, and unbelievably strong. Her eyes were so cold however, and reminded him of Piccolo when he had first met the Namek.

"Foolish kid," Piccolo growled. "There are no such things as angels." 

"But isn't Mommy in heaven as one?" 

Goku sent a glare at Piccolo, and to his surprise, Goku saw something resembling a blush tinge the deep green of his skin. _At least he had the decency to look somewhat ashamed._

"Just because Piccolo doesn't believe in angels doesn't mean they don't exist. Do you understand?"

The young boy nodded, amazingly wise for his age. Hugging his dad tight, he sped off in the direction of Bulma's. 

"I haven't seen or felt any of the power surges that went through the boy yesterday."

"Maybe something triggered it," Goku responded.

"Obviously something did, but what?"

"I **am** his father. Seeing me getting hurt that badly probably upset him quite a bit." 

"That's true. But what about that mysterious woman?" Piccolo asked gruffly, noting the strange look that appeared in Goku's eyes as he asked the question. It was not unlike one he had seen when Chi-Chi was still alive.

"I couldn't even sense her ki, that was the strangest part. Yet, she possessed a strength that I had never seen before." 

"At least she disposed of that alien," Piccolo snorted in disgust. 

__

I sure would love to see her again…

***********************************************************

Gohan ran as fast as he could to Bulma's. As much as he hated studying, he didn't want to see his dad upset. He knew it had something to do with his mommy's wishes. He found it sad sometimes that he didn't remember his mommy. 

"Daddy always says it's okay because I was only a baby when she left us. But still, I wonder what it's like to have a mom. I wonder if my mom is like Bulma. I wonder if the pretty angel will be my mom." 

He slowed down suddenly, spying something weird in front of him. There was a strange distortion in the area in front of him, almost like wavy black lines that kept moving back and forth. A person stepped through it, landing gracefully on her feet. Gohan let out a gasp of surprise. It was the angel. 

She looked different this time. Previously, she had been dressed all in black. She now appeared to him in a vision of white. She was wearing this dress that moved with each step she took. Gohan couldn't think of words to describe how pretty she looked. She first stared at him in confusion, and reverted her gaze back to what she was wearing. Her hair flowed down her back, gleaming almost pure silver in the sunlight.

"Are you an angel?" He asked. He had to know! He wanted to prove Mr. Piccolo wrong. 

Startled, melodic laughter burst from her lips. She seemed shocked at herself for some reason. She frowned briefly before replying. "Iie, I am most definitely not an angel."

"Oh…" Gohan's face fell. He felt devastated that this pretty lady wasn't an angel. He had been so sure that she was one.

Strangely affected by the look of sadness on the young boy's face, she felt compelled to say something more. 

"But that doesn't mean they don't exist," she said gently, astounding even herself with the words that came out. It felt so odd against her normal state of emotions, but it didn't feel unknown. It felt almost right. 

"My mommy's an angel."

Her heart cried for the little boy. How she sympathized with his pain. He never knew what it was like to have a mother either. 

"Do you miss her?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I was a baby when she went to heaven. Daddy says she's happier where she is now." 

"Your daddy… I assume it's not the man with the green skin?" 

Gohan chortled in delight. Gasping for breath, he thought of the arrogant, abrasive Namek. He knew that Mr. Piccolo just wasn't used to emotions or little kids, but the thought of calling him the man with the green skin to his face made Gohan laugh. 

The young boy's hearty laughter spread a strange sensation through her body. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn it was something close to happiness. 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she replied somewhat uneasily. Children. There was something about them that could just destroy years of ingrained behaviour, something so disarming about them that could just rip apart your defenses.

"What's your name?" 

The young woman blinked. She probably had a name once, but how do you tell a child that she didn't really have one? In the Time Gates, she had always been referred to as Number One. She stared at the child, and something in her eyes must've betrayed her inner conflict. 

"You know, I always thought you looked like a rabbit when I first met you. Can I call you Usagi?"

The name hammered in her brain, ringing repeatedly. Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed as a million sensations rushed through her. Clutching at her head in agony, she sank to her knees with her eyes squeezed shut. Gohan immediately went to her side, worried about the pretty lady. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. With a soft moan, she passed out. 

***********************************************************

She looked around the room, staring at her new surroundings. She appeared to be in a house of some sort. Getting up slowly, she rose to her feet. To her surprise, she just about fell off the bed. _What's going on?_ She wondered, as she realised that she barely reached the tops of any of the furniture around. Making her way towards the vanity dresser, a soft voice called out to her. 

"There you are, my dear." A figure, whose face was hidden, walked towards her. She had the impression of a very beautiful woman, regal and kind but beyond that, the young woman was unable to make out anything else. "What are you trying to do?" The woman asked, voice gentle and full of concern. "Oh I know, you're trying to see yourself in the mirror aren't you?" Lifting her up, the older woman placed the younger woman in front of the mirror. Much to her dismay, the face of a five-year old girl stared back at her. 

"Masaka! It can't be! I'm eighteen!" She cried out, watching in horror as her young face crumbled in shock. 

The older woman smiled indulgently at her. "Don't be in such a rush to grow up, my child. You still have a while to go before you hit eighteen." 

Spinning around, the young child looked at her, staring in disbelief at the woman's features that had suddenly become clear. It was almost as if she was looking into a mirror, except a magnificent tiara lay on top of her head. There were subtle differences, like how the woman had silvery hair tinged with a bit of purple. Her eyes were a deeper blue, but filled with sadness unlike her own. Whispering, she asked the question that had been plaguing her mind since she first saw the older woman.

"Mama?"

Musical laughter greeted her ears as the older woman looked on at her young charge. "But of course Serenity. Who else would I be?" 

She flung herself at her mother, sobbing in her safe embrace. Memories, locked away for so long, were finally returning to her. 

"Don't cry, Usagi... don't cry, my child."

Lifting her face, she looked into her mother's eyes that were filled with concern. 

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you once told me, when you were even younger, that our hairstyles looked 

like rabbits. It's always a way to keep our names separate, especially when we both share the same name."

Suddenly, Usagi felt herself being shaken. Her mother looked at her sorrowfully before giving her one last hug. "Remember me... remember the past..." 

***********************************************************

Her eyes flew open, only to find herself in another room. Two pairs of black eyes stared at her, worry lining their faces. The similarities between father and son were astounding, not unlike what she had just seen. _Had it all been a dream?_

"She's awake, Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly.

"I can see that, son." Goku responded wryly, though relief shone clearly from his face. He couldn't help himself. Staring into the depths of her deep blue eyes, he felt a powerful tug towards her. Her silver hair hung in marvelous disarray, and her skin, though pale, was clear and emphasized her unusual colouring all the more. She seemed somewhat unsettled, as if whatever they had just woken her up from had upset her severely. "Are you okay? You gave my son and myself quite the scare." That was a severe understatement. Not too long after Piccolo had left, Gohan had come charging back, moving far quicker than he'd ever seen his son move. Blurting out a mouthful of unintelligible words, Gohan had tried to get him to help the pretty lady. When he had arrived on the scene, Goku felt his heart stop for a moment as he found the object of his thoughts laying there on the ground unconscious. As quick as the eye could blink, Goku had her in his arms in a flash, and was on his way back to their home. She had felt so light, so cold. Goku almost shuddered in memory. 

Usagi stared at him mutely, unable to find the words to convey her tumultuous emotions. In a quick move that surprised them both, she was back on her feet. 

"I'm fine," she said shortly. 

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked hesitantly, worry coating every word. 

With a soft smile that tore at both their hearts, she nodded. 

***********************************************************

Setsuna looked through the one portal, observing Usagi's every action. _It won't be long... it won't be long till she remembers... and finds out the truth. _Distracted for the moment, Setsuna never saw the consequences in the portal over of what happened when they took Raditzu away. 

***********************************************************

Somewhere in the distant future, a young man stood alone. The pain radiating off him was palpable. He was left alone in his world once again. He stared at his time machine, wanting to return one more time to the past, when everyone had been alive. He had to return to the past, change what happened, so he would be able to live again. As it stood, he felt numb, unable to live his life. Suddenly, he spun around, staring in mute horror as a black vortex not too far away began destroying the already barren land. His world was being absorbed. Born with his mother's intelligence, he understood what was happening. Someone had changed the past, and as such, was altering his future. He leapt into his space pod, and sped off as quickly as he could. Glancing back, he saw that he had a few moments left. He had to see what this new future would be. Typing quickly into the computer, he entered "Son Gohan." 

"Died at age 6," the computerized voice responded.

"NANI?!" He yelled out incredulously. Something had to be wrong. He tried another tactic, entering in "Son Goku" instead. 

"Died at age 25." 

Whoever had tampered with the time lines had drastically altered his world as he knew it. If he remembered correctly, the ages at which they died occurred right around his father and Nappa appeared. And if he guessed correctly, they probably didn't get that year to prepare for the arrival. He had to return back to that time, and right what was done wrong. 

***********************************************************

Well, minna-chan? What did you like about it, and what didn't you? I'm not sure how big the story will get as of yet, since I haven't really planned out anything else beyond what I've done. If I've confused you, email me and I'll explain as best as I can. I haven't worked out all the details yet either so if you have any suggestions, ideas, what not, contact me! I love email and receiving them makes me a very happy camper! 

And a last note about Unexpected Destiny, I want to say special thanks to Lirpa, Cristina, for emailing me! And thanks to all you reviewers out there! You guys are the best (You know who you all are). I hope that Unforeseen will be as enjoyable as UD was! With that, you all know the drill, and ja ne!


	2. Unforeseen - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon. If I did, Mirai Trunks would be all mine! MUAHAHAHA.

AN: Minna-chan! *hangs head in shame* Okay, it's been a while, I know… but I've done the unthinkable and begun working on Cursed as well. I need a hand with this fic actually. I've hit a point where I have no clue how to proceed! Anyway, please please please contact me at [chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com][1] if you have any suggestions at all! Again, italics denote thoughts. And before I forget, this chapter goes out to Angel-chan, D-chan, Jade-chan, Hikari-chan, and MK-chan for putting up with me and my constant blabbings about how stuck I am with the fic! *grins* 

***********************************************************

****

Unforeseen: Chapter 2

Goku watched in amazement as Gohan sped towards Usagi, chanting her name repeatedly. She gave him a patient smile, and squatted down so she could hear what he was trying to say. He chuckled indulgently. His son had almost as much energy and curiosity as he did as a child. A slight breeze stirred the air, causing her dress to swirl around her. A few loose strands were ended up near her eyes, and she brushed it back. Goku caught his breath as he stared at this young woman. She was unbelievable. Her endless patience with his son astounded him. Her smiles made his gut wrench every time he saw it. He found himself overwhelmingly attracted to her, something he never thought would happen after Chi-Chi's death. Despite all that, he did find something a bit off about the whole situation. She had somehow reappeared and entered their lives. His son was almost a living extension of her body at this point. Gohan had grown so attached to Usagi that he sometimes wondered what would happen if he would separate them. Usagi had seemed pleased with everything. Sometimes, he would catch her with a strange glint in her eyes, as if she were amazed with how she was, and where she was. Other times, there was a solemnity and a watchfulness to her gaze that made him wonder. It wasn't necessarily that he sensed evil from her. She was keeping something from them. That much he was sure of. 

"But I don't want to study, Usagi-sama." Gohan pleaded, his dark eyes begging most pitifully. 

Her heart turned over at the sight. She found it so strange how quickly she bonded with another human being. In the Time Gates, she was often solitary. The other agents found her cold and unfriendly and as such, stayed away from her. She didn't mind too much since she had grown accustomed to being on her own. She relied on her strength, intelligence, and missions. Ever since she had been assigned to this particular mission, she found herself slowly regaining her humanity. 

"Wouldn't your mommy want you to study?" She asked gently.

She could almost see the internal war going on in his head as he tried to find a way to get out of it. He squirmed a little before giving in. 

"Will you promise to be close by if I study?" He replied hopefully.

"Of course, Gohan-chan."

He gave her one of his usual ear-to-ear smiles before running to his room. She turned around to find Goku not too far away from her. She took a step back hesitantly, hating herself at the moment for seeming weak. For some reason, the black-haired man caused her to feel uneasy. It wasn't necessarily in a bad way. It was just something she had never felt before. He was so full of life, despite his loss. There was a sadness in his dark eyes that made her heart ache just looking at them. He smiled at her, and once again, she was struck by how alike father and son looked. 

"I don't know how you deal with him. I love my son but his energy level amazes me." His deep voice said, doing something funny to her insides. She frowned at her reaction, causing the man in front of her to wonder if he had done something to offend her. 

"It's no problem. I enjoy taking care of Gohan. He's… my friend." She said, much to her own surprise. 

Goku's astute eyes did not miss the look on her face as she said that. She seemed taken aback at the mention of the word "friend". 

"You must miss your own friends back where you came from," he said slowly. 

Her eyes hardened suddenly. "I have no friends." Goku was shocked. This beautiful girl, who was so wonderful to his son, had no friends? Certainly she must've had tons of men pursuing her at the very least. She turned around, and his hand flew out to stop her of its own accord. Flushing slightly, he immediately dropped her hand. The feel of her skin had been so soft and amazing under his fingertips. 

She stared at him, stunned beyond belief. Gohan had touched her arm once or twice, but those had been from the hands of a boy. That was her very first contact with an adult male. It was… different. Sensation had crawled up her arm, and her skin fairly tingled under the contact. She had never been in physical contact with anyone when growing up and as such, she was not used to people touching her. The feeling was not altogether unpleasant though she wasn't sure if she liked the feelings these two were arousing in her. She still had her mission to complete. 

***********************************************************

Nearby, a time machine appeared from the sky, floating momentarily before disappearing into a forest of trees. As it landed gently, the young man tightened his jaw in determination. He had to make sure that Gohan lived. It was essential that he find out who interfered with time. 

***********************************************************

They sat together in companionable silence. She was alternating her gaze between the view outside the window and the room where Gohan was currently sleeping. There was very little about her that Goku missed. His keen senses picked up almost every thing she did. 

"Is there something out there catching your eye?" He asked curiously.

She turned around and gave him a sad smile, one that caught at his heartstrings.

"Iie…" She said slowly before returning her gaze to the moon. 

"Liar," he responded.

"The moon. It's so beautiful." 

"Don't you have a moon where you're from?" He inquired, a bit confused by the odd comment. Following her gaze, he noted that the moon was full tonight. _Thank God Gohan's in bed now_, he thought to himself. She had been secretive about her past, and she didn't want to pry. 

"I… I wouldn't know. I … don't get out very often. I don't know what the outside world looks like." She whispered softly. 

He stared at her in shock. _Did they keep her locked up? What was such a powerful being doing being restrained like that? Did that mean there was someone else even stronger out there? _

"I know you have questions, but I cannot answer them. My being here was already unplanned, and there may be consequences unforeseen." 

His curiosity was struck full-force. He wanted to find out more about this woman who was here, one whose strength was greater than his own. It was rare that there was someone as powerful as her around, much less one who possessed her beauty. She suddenly spoke. 

"I can relate to Gohan so much. I… I never knew my mother neither. I… I don't remember anything starting from age five actually." 

"Gohan's mother, my wife… Chi-Chi… she was a strong, wonderful woman. She had this strength and stubbornness that frustrated and fascinated me at the same time. Knowing my background, she wanted to make sure that our son wouldn't neglect his studies. She wanted Gohan to have all the opportunities possible. Education was very important to her, unlike me. I was never really educated, and…"

Her deep blue eyes reflecting a sympathy that she would've never believed possible, she uttered, "You're a good person, Goku. That's all that matters."

Her soft words touched a chord deep in his heart, filling him with a joy he had not experienced in a long time. His deep eyes held hers, unwilling to leave her face. The gentle moonlight bathed her features, and causing her eyes to seem even more mysterious than ever. It was a moment requiring no words. Emotions were conveyed through hidden messages, one knowing that he was in danger of falling in love, the other confused beyond belief. 

Seized by a wave of dizziness, Usagi grasped the window ledge, deep breaths coming in and out harshly as she tried to control what was happening to her. Her face, already pale, was now ashen in appearance. Her once formidable power was slowly leaving her. Goku, concerned, moved closer and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she jumped back, the movement causing her to use up her slowly depleting strength. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, a bit hurt that she would move away from his touch that way.

"Gomen," she whispered softly. "I'm not used to human contact."

Relief shone from his eyes, though he was still concerned by the way she looked at the moment. She almost appeared weak, with little colour left in her already pale countenance. 

"I didn't mean that. Is everything okay with you?"

"I don't know what's wrong." Her breathing seemed a bit more relaxed now, though it still sounded laboured to his ears. She appeared confused as she glanced outside. "I… it feels as if my strength is slowly leaving me. And I don't know why. I can't be weak. I have to be strong. I must save the Silver Millennium." 

"Nani?!" Goku exclaimed, taken aback by her explanations. What was this Silver Millennium that she spoke of? Why couldn't she be weak? 

She leaned heavily against the window, feeling as if her legs had turned into jelly. Both their heads whipped around simultaneously sensing a powerful ki near them.

"It's… it's not Piccolo." Goku wondered where such a powerful being would come from. Strangely enough, the power signature was not unlike his own. 

A figure burst through the window suddenly, sending glass shards flying everywhere. It headed straight for Usagi, and picked her up. She shrieked unexpectedly, and Goku tensed up immediately, preparing to defend this woman with his life. A sleepy voice came from the room nearby. 

"Daddy? Usagi-sama?" 

As she was being taken out of the house, she yelled out, "Your son is the key! Don't let him see the moon! Don't!!!!!!!!" 

Goku felt as if he was being torn in two directions. A part of him yearned to go after Usagi, but his first concern came with his son. With the full moon, Gohan would transform into Oozaru mode, causing him to become uncontrollable and destructive. Moving quickly, he grabbed his son and took him back to his room, ignoring the young boy's protests for now. With pained eyes, he stared in the direction where the mysterious stranger had flown away with his angel. "I'm sorry, Usagi…" 

***********************************************************

Well minna-chan? What did you think? *grins* I know, slightly evil since I left it on a cliffie here, but hey, I gotta get you guys to review somehow! And oh yes, Blue Angel, and Samantha, can you please email me as well? You've been fantastic reviewers and I just want to say thanks! Let me know what you liked and what you didn't, and I'll try to do the best I can to accomodate. And just as a teaser to all you folks out there, … this isn't a Usagi/Goku fic. *grins* I don't know for sure yet anyway. I'm planning on throwing in some chaos in the fic (Chibi Tenshi style), and causing some general havoc? Intrigued? Email me and I may just give you a hint as to what's coming up next! 

As well, for all the readers/reviewers actually reading Cursed, I didn't mean for it to be so confusing so I'll clarify it while I have your attention. Usagi is indeed the daughter of Van and Hitomi. The young boy that she nearly killed is NOT the man who wants to meet her at the ball (although honestly I did think about using that as a twist). The man is Prince Chid (remember the cute little boy, Allen Schezar's illegitimate child) zar Freid. He's just grown up now… and I might've tampered with his age a bit (made him a bit younger than he actually would be – assuming Van and Hitomi got married a few years later from when they first met him) but hey, that's an author's creative liberties, ne? 

Again I can't say enough thanks to all my wonderful reviewers out there! You make me want to be a better author! *snicker* Okay I'm lame. It's late, and I should be in bed. So with that, you know what to do to make me happy, and write more! Ja ne! 

   [1]: mailto:chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter 3

Tenshi's Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z although this crazy idea I had to cross them over was entirely my own! 

Author's Notes: Minna-chan, you are all getting spoiled! *giggles* Anyway, this will have to tide you over for a bit, since I'm currently working on three fics now! *gasps* I know, I said I'd never do it, but I can't help the ideas that pop into my head! One thing I do have to note though is that reviews are going down. *sighs* And you know, reviews keep authors motivated. I sound like a broken record, but unless you write yourself, you'll never know how authors look to make sure that their stories are being read, and how much you as the readers like them. So please! Not just for my own fics, but for *any* fic that you read that gave you some sort of reaction, do review it! I'll stop for now. As usual, I thank my "chan"s (you all know who you are) for putting up with my insanity!!

**************************************************

****

Unforeseen: Chapter 3

Usagi struggled in vain, finding herself being enclosed in a pair of muscular arms that were currently gripping her very tightly. Her condition worsened with her efforts to escape. She wondered what was wrong with her as the moon shone down brightly upon them, giving her her first glimpse of her kidnapper. With his long hair tied back, his chiseled features showed a determination and strength that fascinated her. Her eyes drooped as she felt herself growing even weaker. Fighting was futile so she gave up the last of her remaining strength and passed out. 

His eyes flew to her face as he felt her body grow slack beneath his grasp. Her hair shone a pure silver in the moonlight, capturing his gaze. Her skin was extremely pale, and for someone who had managed to interfere with the course of time, she was strangely powerless. _But unbelievably beautiful._ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he gave a derisive snort_. There was no time for things like that. I must save Gohan…_

**************************************************

Childish laughter sounded out, as she ran across the palatial gardens. The grass felt prickly and soft beneath her feet that pounded upon it. Giggling, she dodged to avoid her pursuer and would've managed to get away if her skirts hadn't tangled around her legs, causing her to trip. She fell hard on the ground, as her ankle twisted painfully. She shrieked in pain though the voice behind her laughed in amusement. 

"Oh Usagi-chan, don't you ever learn to not wear your dresses?" A young boy's voice sounded out. 

Tears flooded her eyes as she tried to sit up. "You... you know I have no choice. Mommy says I have to wear it," she whimpered, clutching at her ankle, looking up at her friend with big, watery blue eyes. 

A shocked gasp of dismay escaped his lips as he noticed the amount of pain she was in. Moving quickly to her side, he inspected her injury, cringing slightly as he noted the swollen ankle and her exclamation of pain as he touched it. He quickly lifted her up, and her arms immediately went around his neck. She tried to control her sobs, but her ankle hurt really badly. She immediately saw that he was worried, and she knew that he feared that his father would probably murder him if he found out that she had been hurt under her friend's care. A normally rude and abrasive man, she found none of those qualities when he was around her. She alone could make him smile although the older man would frequently deny it and would threaten to kill anyone who dared to suggest otherwise. 

"Gomen nasai," she whispered softly. Startled by her apology, his eyes flew to meet hers. He raised an eyebrow imperiously like the prince he was as she grinned at him. "I'm sure your otousan won't kill you too badly."

**************************************************

In a cave some distance away, he watched attentively at the sleeping figure who lay next to him. For the time being, they were safe from Goku pursuing them, as long as the moon was full. She was curled up in a fetal position, her face smiling gently in repose. Cursing softly, he wondered why he couldn't keep his eyes off her. True, she was the only female he had seen alive in ages, but somehow he knew it was beyond that. She murmured softly as she tried to get in a comfortable position. Instinctively, she moved towards a source of warmth. She snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around him, tucking her head so it was under his neck. He gasped softly, taken aback by her soft form pressed so tightly against his, stirring emotions and feelings he wasn't supposed to have. She inhaled deeply, and breathed out, "I've missed you so much, Trunks..." before falling deep into slumber, missing the look of stupefaction that crossed his face. He stared at her in open-mouthed astonishment, unable to believe his ears. _How was it she knew his name?_

**************************************************

She woke up some time later in the night, feeling slightly recharged from her slumber. Trying to blink the sleep from her eyes, she stretched almost lazily before the memories came charging back into her head. The man... the man who had kidnapped her. Where was he? Her startled gaze flew up to meet his eyes, sitting down on the opposite side of the cave. His expression was unreadable, giving nothing away. He had been kind enough to build a fire, creating warmth in an otherwise cold night. 

"Who are you?" He demanded, not beating around the bush. 

"I... I don't know. I'm... I don't really have a name." 

"Gohan called you something."

She gasped at him in surprise, wondering how he knew Gohan's name. Shrugging slightly, he muttered, "I can hear really well, okay?"

"He calls me Usagi." 

He inhaled deeply, as previously buried memories of a beautiful young girl with silvery hair resurfaced and flooded his mind. 

"Masaka. You can't be her. She died when I was ten!!" 

Standing up quickly, he was immediately by her side, faster than the eye could see. His hand touched her chin gently, causing her to flinch slightly, unused to the feelings that human contact brought her. His eyes noted her reaction, and though he found it puzzling, he had to find out who she was. Staring into her eyes, he searched for something, anything that would prove without a doubt who she was. Suddenly, he saw something, the faint outlines of the insignia that he should've noticed right from the beginning, but somehow missed. As he tilted her head towards the flame, it became clearer, more apparent. It was her.

**************************************************

His grip tightened on her chin without warning, as his eyes and face became flooded with an emotion she could not identify. In her current state, there was no way she could fight him off. His strength and his presence were overwhelming her. Everything about him caused her to react strangely. With a soft cry, she whispered the one name on her mind. 

"Goku..."

**************************************************

Goku's head jerked back as he finally persuaded his son to return to sleep. Usagi... she was in trouble. He could feel her weakening ki and sense her fear. She was unused to being powerless and now it frightened her beyond what a normal person would've reacted to. He felt as if he were being ripped apart at the moment. He couldn't leave Gohan's side, not until morning. Remembering Usagi's cryptic words before she was taken away, he cursed long and hard. The consequences of Gohan's transformation were just too great. _Just hang in there... hang in till morning._

**************************************************

The cry startled him out of his trance as he realised in shock what he had done to Usagi. Her deep blue eyes were wide with fear, tearing at his heart like nothing else he ever experienced. He let her go suddenly, and she backed away immediately. 

"I'm so sorry, Usagi..." He whispered, his voice displaying the deep emotion he felt for causing her such terror. He wondered how he could've forgotten her up till the moment he heard her name. 

Staring at him in puzzlement, she sniffled slightly before speaking again. 

"You speak to me like you know me," she observed curiously.

Eyes widening in dismay, he yelled, "You mean you don't remember?!" 

"I... I don't remember anything before I was five." She said slowly, her face taking on a faraway look, as she became lost in her memories. 

**************************************************

She had woken up in a strange place. Her head throbbed and she stared at her dress, ripped and tattered all over. Standing up slowly, she looked around her, but all she had seen was a big giant space, with strange little wavy lines all over. A woman appeared out of nowhere and made her way towards her. She was tall, and graceful, with long dark hair that gleamed with deep green highlights. Squatting down so that she was at eye-level with Usagi, she spoke. 

"I am Setsuna, the Guardian of Time." 

"What's a guardian? And why does my head hurt?" Usagi's eyes watered in pain, wondering why she could not remember anything. 

"I look after Time. I make sure everything runs smoothly, and nothing bad happens." Her garnet eyes shone with deep regret as she said those words. 

"Is this my home?" She asked, as Setsuna nodded at her. 

"I... I don't remember my name. Are you my Mommy?" 

Setsuna's eyes grew sorrowful as she stared at the young girl, who resembled the Queen so much. "Iie, I am not your Mommy. Your name will come until I get to know you better. For now, you must rest. We will begin training you soon." Laying a gentle hand upon her young shoulders, Usagi remembered that it had been the only time Setsuna had ever touched her. As time flew by, the name Number One came so naturally after that. 

**************************************************

She blinked suddenly, snapping out of her thoughts. During that moment between memories and awareness, a dim light began to shine in the back of her mind, shimmering and glowing. Her eyes widened, as images of laughing children appeared in her head. Two silvery ponytails floated in the air, giggling in happiness as she escaped her pursuer. Lavender hair stirred in the wind as he picked up an injured little girl, who still teased him mercilessly despite her swollen ankle. Her head flew up to meet his gaze, looking at her expectantly, begging her to remember. She uttered the words that he longed to hear for so long. "I've missed you so much, Trunks..." 

**************************************************

Folding her into his embrace, he felt a million sensations and the prickle of awareness that went with touching someone. She felt so soft, and the top of her head fit just perfectly under his chin, just like he always knew it would. He inhaled her soft scent, and knew that this moment would forever be ingrained in his mind. She stiffened slightly for a moment, before relaxing. For the second time that night, no words were needed. 

**************************************************

As soon as dawn broke, Goku flew out of the house and searched frantically. Trying to calm his rampant emotions, he tried to clear his mind in order to better sense Usagi's ki. Naturally difficult to detect, her weakened condition would make her even harder to find. Muttering curses under his breath, he fought to control himself, unable to imagine what he would do if she was gone. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. _Only you would be that stupid Goku,_ he thought. The stranger's ki... it would be easy to detect such power levels. Eyes darkening even further with determination, he concentrated his power on tracking the one who took Usagi away from him. As he began narrowing his senses, focusing his energy so he could find the stranger, Goku realised with a sudden start that Usagi was not too far away from him at all. With a speed that surprised even himself, he took off in the direction of the caves. Landing down gently, he approached the entrance to the cave cautiously. Making his way in, he was greeted by a scene that absolutely tore his heart out, and caused him to feel anguish that almost rivaled what he felt when he heard about Chi-Chi's death. In the cave lay Usagi and the stranger, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

**************************************************

*dun*dun*dun* I just want to clarify one thing. They are just sleeping in each other's arms **platonically** (they were childhood friends), not to be confused with sleeping together sexually. And I would also like to say, NOTHING has been decided!! I'm a few chapters ahead here, and I still haven't decided on who Usagi's going to end up with, so if you're going to try to read something between the lines, it isn't there. I don't know how things are going to turn out. 

Anyway, now that that is out of the way, I'm sorry to say the next chapter of both Unforeseen and Cursed will probably be delayed for a little bit. (At least a week, if not longer) I'm going to be co-writing some fics with quite a few authors (Jade-chan, Hikari-chan, and Angel-chan) so I'll be pretty busy for a while. I'll try to write as much as I can, but no guarantees! I'll tell you this much though, reviewing **REALLY** motivates me to get out chapters as fast as I can. And also, please tell me what you liked or didn't like about the chapters so I can continue doing what you like best! And what did you all think of my little **love triangle** anyway? *giggles* You know, this *is* a Chibi Tenshi fic. Expect the unexpected! 

One last note, due to all the confusion with the latest chapter system, I'm going to be sending out emails to all of my readers when I put up a new chapter/fic. If you wish to be included in my list, please let me know! All right, that's it from me. And oh yeah, emails make me **ESPECIALLY** happy. *grin* Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.

Author's Notes: Minna-chan, I want to thank all of those who have been so supportive of this fic so far. Unfortunately, I won't be continuing this fic any time soon. When I first wrote this fic, I wanted to write about the consequences of interfering with time, and I wanted to write a straight romance. Against my better judgement (and warnings of Jade-chan), I decided to make life difficult by writing a love triangle. That was something I hadn't really seen before and I wanted to throw my own spin on it. In hindsight, I appear to have left Chapter 3 in a bad place (I meant it to be suspenseful really), and thus, caused a few reviewers to say I was a) predictable, and b) uncreative. 

So without further due, I give you what I intended. I wanted to write a story about what happened if Piccolo destroyed the moon, and what would happen if the Silver Millennium occurred some time after that. The Silver Millennium as we know would not exist. As a twist, I decided to have Queen Serenity manage to save Usagi in time, and have her train under Setsuna in order to return to the past to save their future. When Usagi and Setsuna unknowingly tamper with the past, I borrowed upon the idea of science. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. I started wondering what would happen in the future, specifically what would happen to Goku and Gohan, and who could be the best person to time travel. I chose Mirai Trunks specifically for the reason that he would be the other corner in the triangle. Because Raditzu never warned Goku and Gohan about the Saiyajin warriors that would be arriving in a year's time, the end result is Goku and Gohan's death. Trunks' duty in all of this would be to warn Goku and Gohan in time so that they could train and prepare for Vegeta and Nappa's arrival. 

As of now, I have written up to a point, where I need to decide who Usagi picks. And unfortunately, I appear to have created a love triangle that's too strong for me, and my love for happy endings forbids me to let either man suffer. So, it **WILL** remain unfinished until I either get a brilliant idea to do that, or if I feel the inclination to complete it. If you happen to be interested in what I've done so far, don't hesitate to email me. I can give you what I have so far (unedited) but I have no interest in finishing this fic at this point. My appologies to those who have been following along. I give you chapter 4 with my best wishes. 

*****************************************************

****

Unforeseen: Chapter 4

Blood drained from his face as he stared at their sleeping figures blindly, torn between rage and heartbreak. She lay in his arms, so trusting, snuggled deep within the stranger's arms. Her silvery hair spread out like a fan on the stranger's chest, causing Goku's heart to wrench in agony. Jealousy and pain beyond anything he'd ever felt before pounded deep in his blood, causing his ki to rise significantly. Usagi stirred, as if sensing his presence. Opening her eyes slowly, she sat up to stare at him with absolute innocence. A gentle smile touched her face, further softening the expression on her face as she gazed at him. Goku was taken aback. Out of all the reactions he was anticipating, this wasn't one of them. She looked so ... innocent. She moved away from the stranger, careful not to wake him up. Walking towards him, she held out her hand. Goku took a step back in confusion. He had just found her in the arms of her kidnapper for God's sake. Her eyes reflected her puzzlement as she noted his movement away from her. 

"Is Gohan all right?" 

He managed a nod, not particularly trusting his own emotions at this point. It was like a cesspool of emotions, whirling back and forth.

"Goku... I have some good news."

"I can see that," he responded sarcastically. Usagi's eyes widened, startled by the note of anger that she heard in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I rushed over here as soon as I could, and I find you in the arms of your supposed kidnapper. Tell me, did you have fun stringing me along? Hurting my feelings? Or is this just something you do every day?" The words escaped Goku's mouth, and even as he said it, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at the expression of pain he caused in her. 

"I... I don't know what you mean. I just wanted to tell you about Trunks-kun..."

"Trunks-kun," Goku mimicked, the hurt in him so great at the moment that he just wanted to lash out and make her feel what he did at the moment. "You sure didn't waste any time did you?" He spat out angrily. "Just stay away from my son and I. We sure as hell don't need your help."

And with that, he left the cave, leaving a teary-eyed Usagi wondering what on earth had happened to cause him to be so hateful

*****************************************************

Trunks had woken up, having been disturbed by the voices. Pretending to be still asleep, he had overheard the rest of the conversation. Tempted beyond belief to interrupt, he had forcefully restrained himself. Then, Goku had stormed out, and the sobs emerging from Usagi had finally forced him to get up. She stood there so lost and confused, tears slowly trickling down her pale cheeks. He laid a hand on her shoulders gently, and to his surprise, she didn't react like she normally did. The despondent look on her face tore at his heart, making him long to erase the pain that she was feeling. _Did she really feel that strongly about Goku?_ He was seized by pangs of jealousy as he struggled to contain them. _Goku is a good man. He deserves to be happy, especially with Chi-Chi passing on three years ago. And Gohan needs a mother._ He stared at her, feeling as if he were gazing on perfection. _But what about me?_ A little voice in his head whispered. _Don't I deserve a chance to be happy too?_

*****************************************************

Usagi felt a pain beyond belief. She felt as if her heart was being physically torn from her as she stared emptily in the direction that Goku left. Why had he been so mean? What had he meant by his accusations? Since she had stepped onto Earth, her life had become so complicated, filled with emotions and feelings that she had never experienced. Gohan... he was such a sweet boy. She would do anything for him, which was what she was supposed to do in order to ensure the survival of the Silver Millennium. But she knew she would go beyond the call of duty. Somehow, the young child stirred maternal instincts in her that she thought never existed. His father on the other hand was a different story. She remembered the first moment she had laid eyes on him. The aura around him shone brightly, almost pure golden, filled with innocence, purity, and goodness. She felt an unfamiliar attraction towards him even as she was completing her mission. Then, there was the time where he touched her hand. Frissions of sensation trailed up her arm, sending goose bumps racing through her blood. It was indescribable how he made her feel. In the back of her mind, she registered that Trunks touched her shoulder, but she was so deep in thought that she ignored it for now. Trunks. Her childhood friend. The one who had always taken care of her, protected her from harm. From his eyes, she felt a sadness and pain that made her gut wrench. For a man at twenty-three, he had definitely seen and experienced too much death in his young life. From his jaw, she saw a man with remarkable strength and determination. From his touch, she experienced feelings that she somehow knew went beyond simple friendship. Like Goku's touch, Trunks caused her to feel a strange tingle in her blood that thrilled and frightened her at the same time. Confusion filled her mind, as scenes of each encounter with each man played repeatedly. And besides that, there was the question of why her body was weakening. Her strength had diminished greatly and it seemed that as time passed by, her energy levels would deplete until she was nothing but a mere mortal. Her brain quickly assessed through all the possible explanations, and found none satisfactory. She silently prayed that she would be able to hold on until the Silver Millennium reappeared.


End file.
